Five Nights at Freddy's: The Entire Story
by FassstSssuperMario65
Summary: The entire story of Five Nights at Freddy's told from FredBear's point of view. Starting from 1965 to 2023
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_**Hey guys, sorry about no updates for about a year.**_

 _ **I wanted to wait until FNAF ended and make a whole storyline based upon it (my NEW version of the story untold).**_

 _ **So here it is!**_

 **Chapter One : The Beginning**

I awoke on a stage with a closed curtain. I didn't know who I was, where I was, or how I became what I was. I had so many questions, but so little answers. My first intention was to walk forward and go through the curtain but I, instead, turned to my left. There was another deactivated animatronic next to me, a golden rabbit type dealio. I didn't know who he was and he look just as brand new as I was and he looked as if he hadn't awoken yet. Then, I heard someone coming so I acted like I was deactivated.

"Well, FredBear, here you are! Your first appearance. The engineers made you look great!" The unknown human said.

So, one of my questions was answered. My name is FredBear, but what about the other guy? As soon as the human left and I heard a door slam, the golden, rabbit animatronic sprung to life. He looked dazzled and confused, just as I was when I first opened my eyes. He must've of heard me because he turned towards me and began to speak.

"Hey there, friend. How are you?" He said.

"I'm doing good, how about you?" I asked in response.

"A little confused. It looks as if you've been awake longer than me, have you answered your own questions?" The Golden Rabbit said.

"Yea, actually I have. I figured out my name. My name is FredBear." I said.

"Huh, cool name. I must figure out mine." He said. He walked off stage and through and the curtains but I stayed and examined my surroundings, which I should've done earlier. I haven't even glanced at myself. I look at myself and I wore a purple tie with some buttons and I looked like a rather chubby, golden bear. I felt something on my head and pulled off a purple hat. Interesting, I have attire. I walked through the curtains and saw a dark, dim-lit room with tables covered in white cloth. Balloons were strung here and there and a huge "Welcome to FredBear's Family Diner" banner hung across the ceiling. I saw my golden friend looking at some posters on the wall.

"Hey. I figured out where we are." I said.

"Huh, where? I just came over here, didn't really see anything else." He said.

"We're in a diner called FredBear's Family Diner. It appears to be named after me. It looks quite new." I said.

"Agreeable. I believe we are just animatronics built not too long ago, a bunny and a bear, and we are performing for children." He said.

"Wait, I here footsteps. Return to stage!" I said quickly. We ran quietly to our postions on stage and acted deactivated, but this time, I tilted my head in such a way to see the human coming. He was a strange color, purple, when I thought humans were peachy colored. He wore a security hat and a golden badge.

"Well, well, well. Bill told me how good you guys looked and he was right, you guys turned out fantastic. Good ole' FredBear and BonBun." The Purpulish man said. "Welcome to your new job at FredBear's Family Diner, founded 1978!"

 _ **Hope you guys like our interesting start to the origins of the Five Nights at Freddy's crpytic storyline. I estimate this story to be from 30-50 chapters as this is going to be a big one and I'll try to work on and finish 3-5 chapters a day. I am 13 year old so I have a lot of time because Thanksgiving Break is still going on (as of 11/28/15) and Christmas Break is about 3 and a half weeks away! I hope you guys are excited for this series just as much as I am! This will be a multiple Point of View storyline which it may switch from FredBear's to BonBun's to Purple Man's to even a child's perspective. Jeremy's Worst Nightmare Apocalpyse is currently post-poned until this is done. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, peace out!**_


	2. The Grand Opening of FB's Family Diner

_**Hey guys, hope you're having a wonderful day. This is the second chapter I started as of 11/28/15. Hope you enjoy. By the way, some chapters won't be focused on one person/animatronic's POV the whole chapter, it may switch from one to the next to the next. Also, some may just be a mystery POV (As it is a misfit character's ghost or just something evil watching from the shadows) Enjoy.**_

 **Chapter Two : The Grand Opening of FredBear's Family Diner**

We answered two main questions yesterday, where we are and why we were built. We are in FredBear's Family Diner and we are animatronic performers to entertain children during opening hours. We somehow gained human attributes as to be curious and ask questions and we are going to make children laugh and be happy, overall. I am excited for the first day. We kind of lose control and animatronic mode kicks in, we can't talk, only look out of our eyes as the endoskeleton uses its programming to sing and move involuntary. I heard the voices of children and parents laughing, I could tell they were excited. I looked over at BonBun, he looked excited. I suddenly lost control of my movement. I was now controlled by the endoskeleton. The curtains flung open and BonBun started playing a guitar and I pulled out a microphone.

"Hey-a kids! Welcome to FredBear's Family Diner! We are going to sing and joke around and have a wonderful time! We hope you enjoy your time!" I said, forcefully. Even though it was forced, it didn't hurt, it just came out. It felt nice as if I had to do it by myself, I would probably be awkward and unable to get words out.

"Yea kids! It's your pal, BonBun! We hope you enjoy your stay, not let's get the party started!" BonBun said, forced, as well. I began to sing songs all day and BonBun would play his guitar. It was great! When closing time arrived, everyone started to leave and the curtains closed. Our endoskeletons didn't allow us to move for about 5 minutes and then the involuntary system shut off.

"Wow, that was something unlike I've ever experienced. I sure enjoy making kids smile." I said, panting.

"Boy-oh! That was cool! I honestly enjoy it, a lot!" BonBun let out, exhausted as well. It took us about 10 minutes to collect our thoughts and we were at it again, getting more answers. We both walked off stage and explored. I walked out of the main room into the entrance room. There was two big, red doors and a glass door that went into the outside world, a place I could never access. I walked into the main diner room and there were diner tables line up against the walls with one big window on each side. Going anymore further forward and I would run into a wall. I turned around and opened the big red doors. It was pitch black and then my eyes adjusted to see a room with an empty BonBun suit. It disturbingly had no head. I saw the head on the top of a three-row shelf. On that shelf had various endoskeleton pieces and an empty FredBear head, as disturbing as that is. There were also tools everywhere from wrenches to hammers to screwdrivers. I saw a very new poster, so new, in fact, it looked like it was put up before the diner closed, which was only moments before. It showed me and BonBun on stage performing. We looked great. Then, I noticed there was more of the room further ahead. It was so pitch-black, I didn't notice huge, green doors ahead. I open them and came into a room marked "Research and Development". I first saw an endoskeleton with sharp teeth, dimly moving as if he had little life left in him. I switched him on and a very loud and erie noise echoed. He started to twitch and shake very violently on the ground (see springtrap in the five nights ay freddy's 3 trailer for a visual. Not sure where to find the trailer? search fnaf 3 trailer on Youtube and the video is by Scott Cawthon), it freaked me out. He then stood up and bolted at me, knocking me over with a loud **THUD**. I freaked out and then I saw BonBun running down through the big red doors to my rescue. He pulled off the endoskeleton, it tried to attack him but he punched it, damaging its jaw, and switched it off. He threw it as if it was a mere marionette and pulled me up.

"Exploring?" He said.

"Yep." I said.

"Promise to be more careful next time?" BonBun said.

"Oh, trust me, I'm going to be way more careful next time." I said. And with that, we walked out of there and back onto stage. We never figured out who that animatronic until 2 decades later.

 _ **This one interesting? I bet you're very curious as to who that endoskeleton is. Trust me, it's an animatronic you never expected it to be. Until next time, peace out!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Five Years Later

_**Yo yo yo, what is up my interested readers and this is the third chapter I've worked on as of 11/28/15. Enjoy.**_

 **Chapter Three : Five Years Later...**

The diner just closed and I was in my little 5 minute cooldown period. C'mon, just hurry up, I want to explore! Finally, I moved my golden arm around and laid my guitar off to the side. I turned to the right and it looks like, for the fourth night in a row, FredBear was going to just stay deactivated. I was getting curious so I walked over and tapped his arm. He woke up slowly, and turned to face me.

"Yes"? He said.

"Um, why are you just staying deactivated and not exploring? This is the fourth night in a row!" I said.

"I just don't feel the need to explore. You look like you got everything under control and I am just not curious about anything at the moment." He said.

"Oh, well, ok. I went back to that room you got attacked in five years ago. The endoskeleton is gone and I swear I saw the purpluish guy taking it out the front door. Are you curious to explore the rest of that room, even maybe the slightest bit?" I said.

"Maybe a little, I guess now you've sparked my interest." He said, grinning. We began to walk off stage and conversate.

"So, do you like the whole perform for kids thing? Doesn't it just fill you with joy?" I asked FredBear.

"Yes, it does put such a wonderful affect on me. I quite enjoy making kids laugh and smile. What about you, do you enjoy it?" He asks me.

"Well, it is very joyful. I love making the little kids light up, I've seen so many kids who looked as if they were having a gloomy day just light up at as singing and joking." I said smiling. We reached the red doors and pushed them open. We looked at the familar endoskeleton parts and empty heads continued on. We reached the green doors and pushed them open to a failing, flashing light.

"Was that light always dimming out like that and flashing?" I asked FredBear.

"Well BonBun, this place is getting old. We've been here since 1965 and I think the current year is 1970, so, I'm sure we have some failing lights in here. This may be one of them." He said.

"Well, there it was. Right in the oil puddle. I wonder what if we were going to get a new animatronic friend." I said.

"Well, this room is titled 'Research and Development' so, I think that endoskeleton was for research purposes, but that doesn't exclude a new friend. They could've been testing and fixing that one until it was fit for an animatronic and it probably attacked me because it was severely malfunctioning." FredBear said, so intelligently.

"You know FredBear, you're really smart. You use such big words." I said admiringly.

"I just gained lots of knowledge over the past 5 years, that's all." He said.

"Well, let's look around and see what else is in here." I said.

 **Switching to FredBear's Point of View [POV] :**

He dragged me back here so might as well look around. I never really got a chance when that thing attacked me so here we go. BonBun is such a bright person, something would have to go terribly wrong for him to act dark or mysterious. He compliments me enough but I do believe I am very intelligent, for an animatronic. I looked at the cobweb filled shelves along the walls that were falling apart. I saw old, dirty books with dust titled various things such as : Animatronics: How to assemble and set up, R and D instructions and how to develop advanced endoskeletons for animatronics, and even one titled History of animatronics 1955-1963. I also see various old and decaying tools lying around like wrenches, hammers, screwdrivers, and a sledgehammer. This room was very old, and from what I've gathered, is the first room they built. It has been here since 1960, and the rest of the diner was built around it in 1965. Me and BonBun were getting kind of decayish ourselves, our animatronic suit was getting very decolored and dusty and very small, unnoticable holes were sprouting around joints and other places and I was getting exhausted just from standing. I sat down and BonBun turned around and looked at me with a worried expression.

"We're getting old, aren't we?" He asked sitting down next to me.

"I'm afraid we are. I'm sure we'll be repaired but they'll eventually leave use to rot once newer technology happens or we do something to put the diner out of business." I said to answer his question.

"I hope we stay in operation forever, FredBear, I really do." He said with a sad look on his face.

"I'm afraid that won't happen, unless humans don't make better technology for a long time." I said, just as sad as BonBun. We somehow sat there for so long, that the employees found us sitting there, confused, they put us back on stage in which that made the employees suspicious, making us more likely to get shut down.

 _ **OooooOOOOooOo... mysterious chapter! Hope you enjoyed and I'm off to write chapter 4! Peace out!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Five More Years Later

_**Hey guys, and here comes chapter 4! Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter Four: Five More Years Later...**

I woke up in a dark FredBear's Family Diner. I could hear the noise of me turning my head as I turned my head. I could only move my head, strangly enough, and I turned to see BonBun in his deactivated position with no eyes, just darkness where his eyes would be. I heard a strange chanting noise. Then, it started getting noisy and then it went black with me yelping and falling forward straight off stage and onto the floor with an extremely loud **THHUUUDD**. I tried to get up but I couldn't feel my left arm to notice only my upper arm was there, with wires sticking out where my lower arm and hand were once. I turned up to see BonBun in shock, frozen with shock. I turned over to my left and I saw my detached lower left arm laying there. I could only push up with my right arm. BonBun ran over, scared at the horrific sight.

"Ar-are you ok, FredBear?" He said shaky.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just help me sit up and we'll just make it look like that piece of my arm fell off. by making rip areas around the bottom of my upper left arm and the top of my lower left arm." I said.

"Ok, they'll hopefully repair you." BonBun said.

"Oh they will, I'm sure they will." I said.

I was in my deactivated position before the employees would come when the Purple Man walked in and gasped in horror at my missing left arm.

"Wha-How-When? Oh my gosh! FredBear, don't worry, we'll have you fixed right away." The Purple Man said. Like I knew, they'd fix me. He put me in the back room with the flashing light, right where the endoskeleton was, so I sat on some oil. He removed my whole suit and I got my first glance at my endoskeleton. It was exactly like the endoskeleton's but my jaw didn't have sharp teeth. The Purple Man reattached my lower left arm to my upper left arm to form a whole. He used wiring tape to tape my wires back together and he then ran out of the room for about 15 minutes and taped a note to my endoskeleton saying "FredBear's Endoskeleton. Ordering a new suit for this animatronic DO NOT TOUCH". I sighed as I knew I'd be here for at least a week and I knew I'd be without my friend, BonBun. Then, the Purple Man came in with BonBun and took off his suit and tidied up his endoskeleton. He put the same not on him except it said BonBun instead of FredBear. He looked at me and for the first time, he questioned something I never thought he would question.

"What is my gender?" It said.

 _ **Oh, a twist to the story. The reason I added the gender question is because of the FNAF World Series. If you look at Spring-Bonnie, it looks like he is actually she. So, stay tuned for chapter 5. Peace out.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Revamped & Remodeled 1980

_**Hey, hey, hey giys what's up? It's Razzbowski here and welcome back to another FNAf video. Heh, sorry, I think I'm going to make it where I put a random Youtuber I like's intro and see how that goes. See if you can guess even though in most of them, they say either their real name or Youtube name. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**_

 **Chapter Five: Revamped, Remodeled, 1980**

I've been watching through my inactive body's eyes as workers come and go and finally our new suits are ordered. I asked the question thousands of times in my head and we really never what knew what its gender was. I overheard someone saying that BonBun was becoming a girl, like he was once a boy. It will be weird standing next to BonBun and thinking 'Man, he's a girl now... more like she's a girl now...'. I eventually started moving in my incomplete position. I looked over at BonBun as she looked into space. I couldn't evne tell if she wanted to a be girl, she was just, expressionless.

"Hey, BonBun. How are you?" I asked. No response. I decided it's best not to ask until we were properly back on stage, I mean I couldn't wander because workers were rushing around everywhere fixing up the place. We've been sitting here for 5 years and our suits haven't arrived yet. I think they were actually rebuilding the place while we've been sitting here and "rotting", I mean I don't even know if we're really rotting, but merely in state of inactivity. Finally, our new suits arrive, but first, they change BonBon's deep, blue eyes to a emerald green with eyelashes. Then, they suit her up and man has she changed. Then, they suited me in a little bit more chubbier suit. It was exactly the same except it felt chubbier to me. Not heavier, but it looked bigger. I turned to look at BonBun's new face. Honestly, they re-did her whole endoskeleton head and edited her memory a lot. All I think she remembers is who I am, the times we had, everything was changed including her voice, attitude, and gender (obviously. I stated my first words to her as they just changed my voice.

"Hello BonBun. Are you feeling better?" I said in astounishment as my voice was a little bit deeper and sounded more friendly than the last one.

"Yes, FredBear, I feel amazing." she said, with energy in her girl's voice. We were out back on stage and deactivated as it was 9 PM.

 _ **Enjoyed this chapter? Great, then hope you're ready for the next chapter! Buh Bai!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Our Emotions Revealed

_**Hello everybody, Markiplier here, and welcome back to more Five Nights at Freddy's 2! That one is obvious and if you can't guess it, then you might want to get that checked out. Enjoy the story.**_

 **Chapter Six: Our Emotions Revealed 1981**

It was a beautiful evening standing next to FredBear. My bowtie was red as it always was and my amazing friend was standing next to him. As I was informed by FredBear, I was once a boy so this is kind of awkward for me to be liking him, in a like-like kind of way because he's so handsome and kind of cute. Man, if he somehow thought I was beautiful and liked me back, it would be so much easier. It is possible but I don't know if that question will ever be answered. I quickly walked off stage to explore some more. I left FredBear behind and tip-toed to the huge, red doors and pushed them open, closed them quietly and proceeded to the huge green doors in which I left off yesterday. I open them and kept that one open, just in case. I turned to reveal an endoskeleton. 'Hmm... Don't remember that one being here when I was being turned into a girl' I thought very confused. I turned him on and it was, wow... hard to explain.

"Hey-o kids! Welcome to FredBear's Family Diner! Strap yourselves in because I know you'll want to be here for as long as you can be with me and FredBear putting on a magnificent show for kids and grown-ups alike! Here we goooo-" I immediately shut the endoskeleton off as I knew exactly who it belonged to at one time, me! It was my male gender endoskeleton and off to the left I saw a torn up suit that must've been my animatronic suit. Hmm, interesting, but suddenly the endoskeleton turned itself on and talked to me about FredBear.

"Hey-o, Female BonBun. Before you immediately turn me off I must tell you about FredBear and his-is-is feelings abo-about you! I'm not luh-luh-lying when I tell you these things by-by the wuh-wuh-wuh-way. FredBear thinks you are the moe-moe-most beautiful anima-animatronic on the pluh-pluh-planet, buh-but he thinks it would be awk-awk-ward to tuh-tuh-tell you because you were once muh-me and I am a muh-male. I just wanted to tuh-tell you before Fruh-FredBear goes in-insane. Duh-do you bell-bell-believe me?" He says. Out of shock of the news, I immediately swing my arm and knock the endoskeleton causing a huge **BOOOOMM** when the endoskeleton crashes into the old suit. I run to the green door and close so FredBear doesn't find me but when I go back the endoskeleton is dying.

"Oww...-Uh-DIE IN A FIRE-I am sorry It-YOUR DEATH IS AWAITING- made you break me, but tell FredBear-I WILL HAVE HIM DEAD-that I thank him for being my best friend...-*SHUTS DOWN*

"I believe you..." I say as a tear of oil runs down my face. I was kneeling down and crying the oil out of my eyes because I didn't mean to kill old me. FredBear burst through the doors, confused, I don't blame him, he runs to me and kneels down next to me.

"Are you ok? Please don't tell me you're hurt, I-I-I don't want anything to happen to you. Are you hurt?" FredBear says with emotion, that I can tell, and worry.

"I'm fine. It's just-it's just, Male BonBun has passed on..." I say crying more oil.

"What!? But I thought he was already dead. What!?" FredBear says confused.

"He's over there in pieces, because of me, he's dead and he had words that he wanted me to tell you." I said, stopping my crying.

"And those words are?" FredBear asks.

"His final words to you are... Thank you for being my best friend." I say. "Those are his exact words before he died."

"Well, why did you accidentally hit him?" FredBear asks.

"Well, he said something I couldn't believe, but by your worriness and your concern, it seems its true." I say.

"Well, what did he tell you?" FredBear asks.

 **FredBear's POV:**

Oh God. I'm really hoping that he didn't tell her how I liked her, otherwise, I'm screwed and it will be awkward, ugh, I really hope he didn't tell her.

"He told me your feelings for me. How you think I'm beautiful and that you liked me, a lot." BonBun said. God Dammit, I knew it! Why would he tell her? That makes it worse.

"He also told me how awkward it would be for you, but guess what?" BonBun asks with a huge grin on her face.

"What..." I asked infuriated with a grim look on my face. I turned away so she wouldn't have to look at my face.

"I thought the very same of you. Your extremely handsome and even a little cute and I thought I'd be awkward if I told you my feelings for you, as well." BonBun says with the biggest smile on her face. Immediately, my face lights up with joy. I turned around with a huge smile on my face, too.

"Really!? You aren't joking!?" I ask as happy as ever.

"Nope. I like you and you liking me back secretly makes it as good as ever!" BonBun says.

"We only like our looks and stuff but do we really know what 'love' is"? I ask.

"No, but as we continue we'll figure out. Won't we?" BonBun says.

"I suppose we will, yes, yes we will!" I say estatic. Me and BonBun like eachother, just as humans like one another at times. I swear, someone purposly put human attribute things inside us, most likely just to see what would happen and so far, it's really interesting and fascinating, at my perspective.

 _ **Love, at first glance. This relationship between FredBear and BonBun will lead to more love, friends, and even eniemies in the future, so expect everything and accept all. Peace out guys!**_


	7. Chapter 7: More About Love

_**Hey, what's going on guys? It's Pat and welcome back to the Challenge Games! Can you guess that one? This time, it doesn't have the Youtuber's name in the intro, but his real life first name. BTW, once you figure it out, this one is my most favorited Youtuber of all time. Enjoy this chapter.**_

 **Chapter Seven : More About Love (1982)**

Now that we both know we like eachother, it feels like a million ton boulder was lifted off my shoulders. I no longer felt awkward being around BonBun. The only thing I didn't like about her was the fact that she reacts too fast without thinking. As a result of this, Male BonBun is, gone... I've been researching love and observing as much as I can to fulfill the maximum of happiness in my relationship with BonBun. I have figured out key things about love including take small steps, don't immediately go to making out or sex (whatever sex is, FredBear doesn't know about this and I wanna keep this at a Teen level so there will be no sexual scenes or continous or even cussing that all (I will only use debatable cuss words such as damn, hell and even ass (as longer ass isn't use as a direct insult to another person or animatronic)) I won't have ANY sexual scenes or lemons (as weird as that name is) so it is more appropriate for younger audiences UNLESS this story gets more adult attraction. ALSO, I will incorporate my OCs in places or even mention them in like newspaper articles or they will actual be present. NOW, I have A LOAD OF OCs because I'm making a fan-game of FNAF called FNATB (Five Nights at Team Built's) so I have like 5 games planned out and there are like 50 animatronics so multiple may appear, sorry for such a long notice, lol.) and things like kissing, male and female parts used for attractivness and other useful things. Now what I've noticed is that I and BonBun have things "private parts" hidden under our suits. I guess they were put there as a more realistic feel to us. I have a penis, but my penis doesn't work like a male's penis, it doesn't pee because I require no food or water and it has another requirement that I don't know about, yet, because it is used in sex and from what I've gathered, sex is after extremely great relationship and leads to children and extreme pleasure so it sounds like something kids would be into, so I'm not going to get into that, ever, if somehow I even do. This time, I decided to let BonBun go look around by herself and I know she's been exploring love as she's been looking at her covered up private parts. Great, we got a perverted one, just as I wanted. Now she'll ask for sex and I'm screwed because I am not ready for that! I don't even know if I'll ever be ready for that! Immediately act like I went to sleep and she wonders off stage. Then, I proceed to follow her, quietly, and see what she's doing. If it's weird/inappropriate, I'm going bye-bye. I tip-toe as she goes through the red doors, then through the green doors and approaches the dead Male BonBun endoskeleton. She reaches for his- NOPE. Bye, I'm done. I'm not watching her explore a man's body so screw this, I'm out. This is weird for me to think of, but I wish I could explore a female's body. As weird as it sounds, I don't want to abuse the body, of course, but rather look at stuff and touch it and see what it feels like. I'm not weird like she seems. I swear, day by day, we become more and more filled with human attributes and knowledge an ordinary robot would be incapable of doing. I quietly loom back onto the stage and go into deactivation mode, for real this time.

 _ **Ugh, I have no idea if this is even for teens but it at least it ain't like "Hey BonBun, wann f***. I see you're ****ing with his penis so let's f*** baby! I'm not going that far unless people REALLY want me to. As for now, Peace Out!**_


	8. Chapter 8: The Weird Day

_***WHA-TONK! Top the morning laddies, it's Jacksepticeye and welcome back to Five Nights at Freddy's 4... Heh, that one's easy. Hint hint: His name is in the intro. Enjoy the weirdly weird chapter of weirdness (and penises and slight sexual contact)**_

 **Chapter Eight: Day of Weirdness *Lightning Strike***

I abruptly woke up to the sound of lightning and very hard rain outside. Oh, how loud it was and even how slightly erie it was. I immediately felt my crotch area moving a bit.

" _Hmm... Wonder why that was messed with. Maybe my hand fell on to it and moved my crotch area a bit unless-"_ I thought immediately looking over to BonBun, standing there, looking deactivated, with this huge grin on her face. It was obvious she was faking it.

"Heh, heh... Yea, I got a weird question, but... Um, how do I put this... Were you messing with my penis!?" FredBear blurts out. BonBun looses it and falls to the ground laughing. She gets up and gets real close to my face and stares me directly in the eye.

"Yes." BonBun says as she runs away, lightning fast, giggling as I fall over to her incredible speed. One thing about BonBun is she ain't no joke in running fast. I'm a slow son of a gun so it was kinda hard getting back up but I began my search. I got up off my big behind and searched around. I was walking through the huge doorway to the entrance room with the entrance and the big red doors when while passing the doorway, BonBun jumps from around the corner, me collapsing with her right on top of me.

" _Oh god, she's going to abuse me..._ " I thought, scared to death at what she could do in my position, in such a state, I won't be able to defend myself as good as me standing up. She pulls me up, by the purple bow tie, and pins me against the wall, opposite of where she jumped from.

"You know, big guy, I've been researching, learning more about love and our relationship and I'm sure you have been to." She started. "I just wanted to get a head start on you." She finishes as she deeply kisses me as hard as she can. I'll be honest, it felt like a miracle but us being animatronics and all, it didn't feel warm and welcoming but more cold and polite. I was there, wide-eyed, watching her kiss me. I just went with the flow, closed my eyes, and kissed her back. We got to a point in which we began to touch one another, in an inappropriate way and I'm honestly proud to say I touched BonBun in the areas I did. I slowly moved my hand up her torso and on to her breasts. I touched there, which was surprisingly warm, and that's the position I was in for about 2 minutes when we stopped kissing. Once we let go, we stood there and looked deep into each other's eyes. At that moment, we knew we were inseperable. Forever. There was nothing that could seperate us. Then, we held hands and walked back to stage. From that day on, we were no longer 7 and half feet away from eachother on stage, we were now only 4 feet away.

 _ **You can't say that didn't activate the feels on you, because I know you did. Don't comment saying you weren't because I'll always know, people were hit in the feels section somewhere in their body, whether it was their speech, their leg (weird as that is, it happens), their heart, their lungs, their brain, their freaking appendix, I don't care where, but at least you were affected. A pretty bad chapter is coming your way. It can be very emotional so just expect it. BTW, the next few chapters actually start to get involved with the actual FNAF Timeline. These first few chapters were just the beginning shaping the attitude of FredBear and BonBun and showing their emotional bond with one another and don't worry, there will be more than just FredBear and BonBun loving one another, oh, there will be so much love bonds that there will be CONFLICT, literally. There will be some mad son of a guns so be prepared for that, too. Hope you enjoyed, peace out.**_


	9. Chapter 9: His Son Is Scared of Me

_**What is going guys, my name is Patrick AKA Chief Pat. Today bringing you guys a brand new sneak peak for the Town Hall 11 update. That one will be hard because his Youtube name isn't Cheif Pat, that's is Clash of Clans name. Guess? Anyways, enjoy the chapter and get ready for more involvment in the FNAF Timeline! Enjoy.**_

 **Chapter Nine: His Son is Scared of Me**

I recently figured out that the Purpluish Man is actually the owner and founder of FredBear's Family Diner. I thank him for creating me because I also figured out that Female BonBun and me were all his idea, years ago back in 1965 when this diner was founded. He recently procreated and had a son about 7 years ago and he's taking him here for the first time. He closed the pizzeria just to see what happens. Me and BonBun activated. I watched as we began performing and he looked at BonBun and laughed and smiled but when he looked at me, oh, let's just say this is the most horrified I've ever seen a human. He was completely terrified of me. I watched in horror as he screamed and ran away.

"What? Son? Son! Come back! I didn't know he was so scary to you! COME BACK!" The Purple Man yelled. I had one kid who was absolutely terrified of me. How could this happen? I don't know how one could be terrified of me. It's not like I have extremely sharp teeth or anything like that. The son of the very person who created me is terrified of me. Huh. This'll take time to process. At least he isn't scared of BonBun because if someone could even be scared of me, my BonBun shouldn't even be close to scary and I'd be offended because one who I choose to love has to feel sad or threatened by one's use of emotion. Once Purple Man and his son left the room, me and BonBun looked at eachother. She had a sad look on her face and at least she wouldn't feel threatened as she would probably hunt him down, but she is such a nice person that she would comfort me rather than eliminating the problem, in a hurtful way. Purple Man and his son left the pizzeria and me and BonBun looked at eachother again.

"I'm sorry he had to be scared of you, FredBear. You aren't even close to being scary. I feel for you Fred." BonBun said looking as sad as ever for me. Now I kind of felt threatened by this kid because he is making the one I love feel sad. I must confront the source and maybe he won't be so scared when I make him laugh. I know where the Purple Man lives, so I'll just pick a night the Purple Man is out and go in there and give the kid a good time. A real good time...

 _ **I don't know if you can tell where this is going or not but if you can, good for you! Here's a cookie. Anyways, thanks for reading Chapter 9 of my FNAF Story. See you next time! PEACE OUT!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Final Confrontation

_**Hey guys, what's up!? It's Dashie here and welcome back to HAPP! That intro doh is the most xX_mlg_Xx thing in da wrld so pls leik and subcrite for moore contint. Thx for watt-ching. Buh bai. Lol. Enjoy.**_

 **Chapter Ten: Confronting the Source**

I was out the door, looking behind me, BonBun was still deactivated so this was my only chance to go in and have some fun. The Purple Man lived literally this far. Go out the front door in FredBear's Family Diner, turn right and go 10 feet, turn left and go 15 feet, go straight and through the Purple Man's front door and use the two hallways to reach the kid's room. I went out and into the Purple Man's house. The wooden floor was new and my running sound weird almost like "CHI CHI CHI CHI CHI CHI CHI", but it would go by much more faster than that. I would ran down the hallway and I heard the little brat running around. Then, he ran up to the door and shined a flashlight so fast and shut the door so fast, I didn't even know what happened. Right when he saw me, he freaked out and closed the door fast.

"Oh come on kid! How am I scary!?" I yelled.

"The real question is, why are you here?" I heard the kid say.

"To make you not scared of me. I wanted to give you a good time!" I say.

"Wow. I don't believe you. Especially with all the witheredness and really sharp teeth and sharp claws. Dang, I wouldn't want you ANYWHERE near me." the kid said.

"What are you talking about? I'm not withered, with sharp teeth, or do I have sharp endoskeleton claws. Don't lie, little kid." I said.

"Quit trying to convince me to let you in! I know what will happen if you get me!" the kid yelled.

"Kid, me being this "Nightmare FredBear" thing is all in your mind. Trust me." I said.

"I can't sorry. Please leave me alone, you jerk." the kid barked.

"Alright. That's it! You calling me a jerk doesn't make me happy! It makes me mad! I'm going to kill you!" I yelled in infuriation.

"No! I won't let you! I WILL SURVIVE THE NIGHT!" the kid yelled, determined. I quickly made it very difficult for the kid by running this way and that and not running to the door every time, sometimes I'll camp away from the door and I'll make him go to the next, for me just to appear in the door he just checked. He got very scared but a Six A.M. clock rang and it startled me so I ran back to the pizzeria, greeted by the morning breeze and early sunlight as I ran back to the pizzeria. From that day, I always questioned what that kid saw when I looked at me because it seems this kid sees me as something I'm really not, something way different from what I really am. This kid will grow up and befriend me, hopefully and he'll forget about the nightmare, he once thought I was.

 _ **There's a bit of Five Nights at Freddy's 4 for you! The Fifth night to be exact. Only FredBear haunts the child during that night. What actually happened is simple, FredBear WAS actually in the house but the child saw him as something else. Basically, before the night is when the child upsets FredBear and FredBear attacks the child for 6 hours straight until Six A.M. where he gets startled and leaves the returns to the diner. This is the night before- Ha, you'll find out in the next chapter! Peace Out!**_


	11. Chapter 11: It's All My Fault

_**Yo, yo, yo! What is up my gladiators? Welcome to another FNAF Roleplay! Figure it out and an unlimited supply of cookies is granted to you! Enjoy.**_

 **Chapter Eleven: It's All My Fault... (Or is it?) (1983)**

Me and BonBun were casually performing for that dumb kid's Birthday Party. Guess his dad didn't care whether he was terrified of me or not or he wouldn't be here. I guess he had an older brother or something cause an older look-alike of the kid with a strange redish fox mask and 3 of his friends one with a brown bear mask (very similar to mine, hmmm...), another with a purple rabbit mask (very similar to my beloved BonBun), and one with a yellow chicken mask. They were teasing the poor child before I swear I heard my name and they lifted him up and began carrying him towards me before I immediately knew where this was going.

" _Oh god, no. This can't be happening._ " I thought. I heard one say "I think the little guy wants to give FredBear a big kiss".

" _Yuck, no thank you._ " I thought. They lifted the child into my mouth.

" _No, No, NO! I can't control my mouth! It's going to snap shut!_ " I screamed inside my head. I wanted to yell at the teenagers, but, alas, I couldn't, which angered me. I wanted to tear those nasty teenagers to shreds for doing this to this poor, poor child. Then it happened. My mouth snapped shut, possibly a spring-lock failure, multiple spring-lock failures inside my jaw that most likely broke due to the child's tears moistening the spring-lock system on my mouth, clamping it shut. The child screamed in pain as blood shot in every which way. I had almost completely crushed this poor child's head. The teenagers just stood there in horror as everyone else panicked and ran out of the diner. The Purple Man (the father of the kid and his older brother) rushed in and pointed in horror at me and screamed "FOUL ANIMATRONIC! WHAT HAS IT DONE TO MY SON!?". I became so full of emotion that my eyes worked and I had the saddest eyes in the world. I don't blame BonBun for not helping me because she couldn't move anymore than I couldn't move. I could tell she was about to burst out crying, though. The kid was pulled, gently, out of my mouth, with the remaining life in his body, he was rushed to the hospital. Right before the Purple Man left, he looked at me with the angriest face ever and he went BAM and swung a huge punch at my head, knocking me over and, literally, making my jaw break loose and fall off. He left and BonBun ran over and held my head in her arms.

"Oh my gosh, FredBear, it's going to be alright! I swear I won't let them hurt you. I know it wasn't your fault. I KNOW IT WASN'T!" She bursted out crying so she couldn't talk anymore. I had faint vision as I slowly drifted off for the next year, I'd be in an eternal sleep. Then, to wake up figuring out I put myself and BonBun out of order and caused, the infamous Bite of '83.

 _ **... Ready for chapter 12? Good, because it's coming soon! Peace Out!**_


	12. Chapter 12: Their Actions Had Me Replacd

_**Hows it go'in bros? It's peeeewwwwwwdiiiieeeepiiieeee! And welcome to Five Nights at Freddy's. Guess. Otherwise, Enjoy.**_

 **Chapter Twelve: Their Actions Had Me Forgotten (1984)**

I woke up in a room similar to the one with Male BonBun except I was surrounded by darkness. The only light being this flickering one, shining on me. I wanted to find BonBun so I got up and looked around. Eventually, I found her sitting deactivated a couple of feet away from where I sat. She would get up soon so I decided to leave the room and explore, but I couldn't. The door was locked. Most likely, humans put us in here so I didn't knock to avoid detection that we can move outside of animatronic mode. I heard a lot of yelling and really loud vehicles and something that sounded like drills and hammers beating on stuff. I noticed my jaw was broken and bent, slighty.

" _Hmm... Wonder how that happened..._ " I thought. I sat back down and deactivated.

 **BonBun's POV:**

I activated just as FredBear deactivated. I was confused and lonely. Sitting in the darkness didn't help. I was curious as to why the light was fixed on FredBear and not me. I don't know why I'm in this damp, dark room and not on stage or anything. I just remember being wiped clean of my memory. I walked over to FredBear and knelt down next to him. I touched his jaw and it was loose, that's strange. Maybe we're broken and we were put in parts and services. That doesn't explain the louds noises going on outside, though. It sounds a lot like construction, like they're remodeling the place! That's awesome! Maybe they're remodeling us to like more modern versions so that we look even cooler than we did! I don't know, but I hope we find out soon because I don't want to be sitting here, rotting away.

 _ **This is the period inbetween FredBear's Family Diner and Freddy Fazbear's Pizza I. Just wanted to make it clear. Hope you enjoyed. Peace out!**_


	13. Chapter 13: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza I

_**Let's play GUESS THAT INTRO! Today, our guesser is the usual "YOU" as in the one reading this part. Here is your intro "Hello Dwellers! And welcome to another video!" Good luck and otherwise, enjoy the story!**_

 **Chapter Thirteen: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza I (1985)**

I woke up in that same room, but, luckily, there was no more loud banging noises or the sounds of construction. It had moved on, to where ever it would go. Anyways, I looked around and that flashing light was no longer on me, well, kind of. It now flashing and it showed the whole room. BonBun was in a sitting position in such a way that she looked wierd, almost, dead... (if you want a visual, go to the Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Trailer and go to 0:14 and pause. BonBun is in the position Withered Bonnie is in this frame except, imagine Withered Bonnie not withered and yellow and there you go, BonBun.) I go up and walked over to her. I touched her and she activated. She got up.

"FredBear, it appears the construction has subsided. It no longer annoys us." She said smiling.

"Well, yes, it appears so. I am happy because it literally went on nonstop for long I could hear it my dreams as I was deactivated so yes, I am elated." I said.

"You and your big words, Fred, they're so intelligent words." BonBun said.

"Should we see if the door is unlocked?" I ask.

"Yes." she said. We both went to the door and surprise, it wasn't locked. We pushed the door and our eyes may as well fell out of our eye sockets. We were looking at a totally new diner, or no, this isn't a diner, it's a pizzeria. It was vastly larger than FredBear's Family Diner and we saw a similar more slim and brown version of me. He had a purple rabbit standing to his left looking similar to BonBun holding the eletric guitar, gather than BonBun's signature acoustic guitar. To the brown version of me's right stood a new character I've never seen before. It was a chicken holding a cupcake in a hand. That cupcake had eyes, what and why!? Those animatronics were on one stage but in front of them, all the way on the other side of the huge main room stood a small stage with purple curtains. On that stage stood another unknown animatronic fox character with a hook and an eyepatch. He was just a regular looking red fox that appeared to be a pirate. The main room was just like any other pizzeria I could think of, nicely decorated tables with white cloth and party hats put in a neat, straight row on top of the tables. It was black and white tile, just like FredBear's Family Diner, and it had different characters here. All I needed was a name, it was right there in front me. There was a banner strung across the ceiling saying "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!". Hmm... this whole place seems oddly suspicous. I didn't interact with the characters, not yet anyways. Then, I looked at the sign on the door that led to the room we were in "Parts and Services". I immediately knew me and BonBun were replaced, yeah, that's right, REPLACED. My anger filled and I wanted to knock all those newer animatronics out so bad. I tapped on BonBun and pointed at the sign on the door and she became enraged, too. I then realized that the brown bear was the newer version of me and the purple rabbit was the newer version of BonBun. The chicken and fox animatronics were probably added characters. Me and BonBun looked at eachother and we shook our heads. We headed back into the room and got back into our positions we were originally in and deactived.

In my dream, I woke up in the Parts and Services room and walked out into the main dining area and the fox character was twitching disturbingly and violently. I looked at the other ones on the main stage and they were in their regular position I looked at the fox and back at the 3 on stage and they were all looking at me. I turned back to the fox to find his half of the dining area was blackened out (pitch-black dark) and then I was surrounded by darkness. I looked around until I saw my newer version of me with eye lights flickering playing the Toreador's March theme. I turned around and the fox animatronic was jumping out of the darkness with a weird screaming kind of noise he knocked me over and right before I hit the ground I woke up with a start.

"Ahh!" I yelled. BonBun immediately looked at me, she had been awake, and she said "Had a nightmare?"

"Yea. Did you?" I asked.

"Yep. I got up and got up and looked at you and you were in this dead sitting position, like I am in my deactivated form, but, you must've had no endoskeleton in you as where your eyes would have been was blackness. Also, your mouth was opened widely. After I stopped looking at you, I went to open the door and the main area was completely pitch black. I was about to go forward when my newer version leaned in from the darkness and pulled his animatronic head off, revealing his endoskeleton. I jumped back and right before I hit the ground, I woke up. I've been up for about 5 minutes and then you yelled." BonBun explained.

"Yea, basically that's what happened to me but mine was creepier. Basically, I got up, went into the main area and when I first looked at any animatronic, which was the fox, he was twitching very disturbingly and violently. Then, I looked at the main 3 on stage and they were doing nothing, then I quickly looked back at the fox and then back to the main 3 and they were all staring at me. Then, I looked back at the fox and his half of dining area was completely pitch-black and then 2 seconds later I was surrounded in darkness. I looked around for about 5 seconds when I saw my newer version's eyes lighting up turning on and off and I heard Toreador's March theme. Then, I turned around towards the fox and he was jumping out of the darkness towards me and right before I hit the ground, I woke up." I explained.

"Wow. Yours was definitely more disturbing." BonBun said.

"I have a question for you BonBun." I asked.

"What may that question be?" she asked.

"It's really a question but more of a promise." I said.

"Ok, go on." she said.

"I promise that at one time we will have our revenge and take our spot back on stage." I promised. BonBun nodded. Right as I said that I heard and Parts and Services door open and we deactivated so whoever this was wouldn't see us moving. It was the mechanic of the pizzeria and he came in with a toolbox.

 _ **Oh yes! This has to be the best cliffhanger of the whole series, so far. I mean, most likely you can guess what generally will happen but you'll have to read on to 100 percent know exactly what happens. Peace out!**_


	14. Chapter 14: First Confrontation

_**"Hello, hello-hello? Uh, well if you're hearing this, then chances are you've made a very poor career choice." Everyone who has seen the FNAF 2 Trailer should know where that came from. Anyways, enjoy our chapter number 14 and hope you can't wait for 15 (Unless you're reading this when Chapter 15 has already came out)!**_

 **Chapter Fourteen: First Encounter**

I woke up with a start. I looked at myself and I had big holes on my arms revealing endoskeleton and wires and several other holes indicating witheredness. We were replaced, I was right, but that doesn't mean I wanted to be right. I wanted to see how BonBun did and immediately the rage was at 1000 percent. Her animatronic body was in the most withered state ever, there were big holes here, small holes here, a wire here, a wire there, a giant hole on her chest. Besides that, her endoskeleton was taken out and it laid lifeless in front of her suit. I was mad and it first occured to me that one of my eyes were broken as it had that evil look to it with it's black eye white pupil dealio. I was now not just FredBear, I am now Withered FredBear and that pisses me off! It pisses me off even more to see my beloved one with her endoskeleton seperated from her suit and to see her all torn up with holes and wires everywhere, that makes me boil. I was not going to let this "tear up the old animatronics" event occur any longer. I am going to confront these "newer" and "better" animatronics and I'm going to kick their ass! I slammed open the pizzeria, luckily it was 9 PM so the pizzeria closed, and I approached the main stage and they activated, guess they activated when someone stands in front of the stage.

"Hey-a kids! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! I'm your host, Freddy Fazbear!" Freddy said.

"*Goofy laugh* Yea kids! It's your favorite rabbit in the world, Bonnie, and we're going to have lots of fun at Freddy's!" Bonnie said.

"Tee hee! Hi kids, it's your favorite singer and pizza deliverer Chica! We're going to have lots of fun eating pizza, cake, cupcakes, you name it and we're all going to sing for the Freddy Fazbear Gang!" Chica said. Immediately I heard movement behind me and a spotlight turned on the Fox character and he started moving.

"Yarr...har, harrrrr-err-aarr! It's your pal, Foxy the Pirate Fox! Come on over to Foxy's Ship and we'll go on amazing pirate adventures and have loads of fuh-fun! Yarr, har, har harrr!" Foxy said. Then a voice on an unknown announcement box started talking.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Grand Opening! We hope you enjoy your stay and have lots of fun with our cast of characters including Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and Foxy the Pirate Fox! Also, check out the prize corner and get introduced to *inaudible*, our puppet character, willing to give out prizes like plushes for our animatronics! Thank you all for attending the Grand Opening of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and have funnnnnnnnnn! Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for death or dismemberment." Puppet character? I never saw any puppet character. Let's go look for it. The lights went on, dim, but bright enough for me to see the whole pizzeria clearly. I went to a banner that was around a corner area saying "Prize Corner". That's where the guy said the puppet thing was at, right? It just made a weird staticky noise whenever he said his name, I guess his name RANDOMNONSENSE or something like that. I walked over to the little prize corner area. It had a small desk area with a cash register and a 3-row-high shelf with little plushies of the animatronics on them. Next to the desk was a huge present box thing. Before I rang the desk bell, I picked up a newspaper article an employee left and I read it.

"MAN MURDERS LITTLE GIRL OUTSIDE OF FAMILY DINER"

"Local diner, FredBear's Family Diner, had a mysterious purple figure murder a girl who was supposively locked outside of the pizzeria. He just pulled up and murdered the child whose soul possessed the pizzeria as this is only explain why the Bite of '83 happened. Lots of people said 4 teenagers put the victim of the bite in the mouth of FredBear but no one liked FredBear and even of these kid's good past (they only tease, they don't actually get in trouble) still don't believe them,ON PURPOSE, because everyone thought FredBear was a mistake and they wanted him GONE."

I stopped reading. I thought everyone liked me and all this time I was clueless that nobody liked me, except the children. Why? What did I do to deserve this? And I never remember hearing about a little girl being murdered by a purle figure outside MY diner. I should be informed about these things! But, no one knows about my seeking to know things, so they probably wouldn't tell me unless they knew about that. I rang the desk bell and a marionette rose from the box. It was a very tall and skinny marionette that was completely black except for white stripes around the forearms and shins. It had a white mask with red lipstick and "purple tears" that ran from the eyes to the mouth. It looked at me with curiousity. It spoke.

"Well hello, FredBear, why didn't you save me?" It spoke.

"Hi and what do you mean 'why didn't I save you'?" I asked.

"I was calling for you, but he approached and KILLED ME." It said so suddenly.

"You must be that girl who died outside my diner!" I said, realizing that the soul of the girl must've possessed this puppet.

"Oh, so you knew about me crying for you, but you just ignored me!?" the puppet asked.

"No, I just-" I began but was interrupted by the puppet.

"SO YOU JUST LET ME DIE, IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!?" The Puppet asked.

"No, let me-" I began but was interrupted again.

"Well let me tell you something, YOU JERK! I'll make sure you DIE IN A FIRE!" The Puppet yelled.

"Wait NO!" I began but that Puppet must have some supernatural powers because she pointed her hand at me and pushed me far back against a wall with some mysterious force. It hurt me, a lot.

"You will die in a fire, FredBear." The Puppet said. Then I grew angry. I become infuriated over 1000 percent and I got up, I felt no pain, somehow.

"Listen you LITTLE GIRL. You interrupted me as I was TRYING to explain that I didn't let you die. I didn't even KNOW you were crying my name, I read in that newspaper on your desk, but, oh, it's too late for SORRY now. Now, I'm infuriated, more infuriated than I've ever been. Now you're going to DIE IN A FIRE." I was so mad but then I lost control of myself. I pointed out my hand a spark of energy left the puppet and entered me. The Puppet collapsed and I, now, wielded powerful energy, supernatural energy from the soul of the poor little girl who died outside my diner, not a nice thing to think about. I now could teleport, hover and turn into a giant FredBear that could fly at fast speeds towards people and hurt them badly, if I ever needed any of these abilities. The only one I found useful was the hover and teleport ability. I hovered over to the Puppet and picked her up by the neck. I threw her back into her music box present thing and I flew over to look down at her.

"It's too late for sorry, little girl. You should've listened. Now, I will take revenge on everyone for REPLACING ME." I yelled as I closed the present box and flew back into the parts and services. From what I can gather, the Puppet still has half of the energy left, as I only took half or how could I explain not being able to force people back with just the point of my hand. That means the Puppet must still be able to wield half of some sort of powers. I flew too fast and ran right in the wall in the Parts and Services room and it hurt severely bad. Next time, I will confront the REAL animatronics and they will have a load from me, since I now possess powers of supernatural forces.

 _ **Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter. This one explains why FredBear / Golden Freddy has teleporting and somewhat supernatural abilities. Hope you're ready for chapter 15, peace out!**_


	15. Chapter 15: The Horrible Accident

_**HHELLLOOOHH MY CRAZIE FAMILY! And welcome, yet, to another episode of Crundee Craft! There's your chapterly intro (I was going to say daily but who knows if one actually reads one chapter daily, if you do, then welcome to daily intro!) and now, onto the chapter. Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter Fiften: The Horrible Incident**

I was just mourning BonBun for a few minutes and I was about to attack the animatronics, in the daytime, which is unlikely of me but whatever, but what I witnessed was not a happy sight. I saw me, but it wasn't me. It was a human inside of a FredBear suit. I looked through the suits to any key of who this may be and it was him, the Purple Man. I was curious as to what happened to him once his good ole' diner closed down, because of me-COUGH*COUGH*... Anyways, I tried to look through the mask as best as I could and I imagined him with an evil smile on his face, I don't know why, but I had a feeling he was evilly smiling. He had five children with him and he led them into a backroom, where children should NEVER be, so I teleported into a dark spot in the backroom so I could observe. It seems as if the Purple Man lured the five children back with cake, but why take them into a backroom. Those kid's parents will be worried after too long. The Purple Man set down the cake.

"Hey-a kids. Stay here. I have to fix something. You'll have you cake in a second." the Purple Man said in a horrible immitation of my voice. The Purple Man proceeded to head to the door and locked and slipped the key in his pocket. Then, to my surprise, he took the suit head off and slid the rest of the suit off his body revealing his tall, slender and purple body. He pulled out a knife and murdered all five of the children. He waiting 'til closing time and I watched him stuff the bodies inside the animatronics. I teleported back to avoid the risk of Purple Man going into the backroom. I saw him stuff the bodies in Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy but he had one more and I didn't know where he was going to put it. I saw him evilly grin at the Parts and Services room so I teleported back in there and deactivated. I watched the Purple Man open up my jaw and force one of the dead children down my throat and into my torso, he pushed that kid's body really deep down and my endoskeleton torn that body up, severely, nothing to really worry about since the kid is dead, but worth noting. The Purple Man left and I was all alone. Again. I want BonBun back, I want to kiss her, like we did that one time. Why did they have to dismantle you BonBun, c'mon you guys.

 _ **Peace out!**_


	16. Chapter 16: They Became Like Me

_**/*No intro for this chapter. I couldn't make on because it'd be too noisy for where I currently am. But, still, enjoy the chapter!**_

 **Chapter Sixteen: They Became More Like Me**

Ugh, I'm starting to have another dream, here we goooooo. I was looking at a room with 4 dead bodies in it. Also to note, this was in like 8-bit form, it wasn't like what humans can see, it was like really old video games. Anyways, that puppet thing was in the middle doing nothing and I'm not just looking out of my eyes, I'm looking from a sky perspective but the roof is gone so that I can see stuff happening. The puppet went to each body and gave one a present and then she returned to the middle, the Puppet looked confused, like her plan didn't work or whatever, and then she went to each body and put an animatronic mask on each one. miliseconds after she put the final head of the last child, my face came flying towards me, not in 8-bit format it was in high-definiton, and then static appeared and I woke up. I got up and opened the Parts and Services and peeked out and saw the Puppet moving her hands around and controlling souls and guiding them into an animatronic. They then shook violently and "came to life" and then my soul came into me and I shook uncontrollably and I felt like I gained more knowledge and felt more like a human than I once did. Freddy, Bonnie, etc. Starting acting as I and BonBun did when we first activated, confused and with many questions. I think that maybe because these guys gained souls inside them and they act as I acted when I first activated, maybe I had a soul in me since I first activated, and so did BonBun. I watched the animatronics wander and then, eventually, Freddy spotted the P and S room and I closed the door as he shined his flashlight in my direction. I went over to my spot and deactivated and then just observed what the animatronics did when they found me. Freddy walked in and his eyes widened. The Puppet was hovering behind him.

"Puppet?" Freddy asked.

"Yes Freddy?" Puppet replied.

"Who are these two animatronics?" Freddy wondered.

"Well, the rabbit one's name is BonBun and she is the original version of Bonnie. You see, Freddy, there was a diner before your pizzeria, don't worry, there weren't a ton, there was one and it was called 'FredBear's Family Diner' and there were only two animatronics there, FredBear and BonBun. FredBear is your original animatronic and BonBun is Bonnie's. Basically, a child was murdered outside of the diner and that child was me. I will find my killer, one day, but I possessed this puppet so I could talk and move as something. After that, FredBear, the golden version of you sitting right there, crunched down on someone's head on purpose, just so that kid could die, and he laughed about it when the kid died. Also, two days ago I was dumb and wouldn't listen to him and he stole half of my power so he can teleport, hover/fly and something else, I forgot... I don't know why he's deactivated, you'd think he'd be moving around and his girlfriend BonBun is sadly unable to move because her endoskeleton was deactivated and don't activated it because is FredBear gets his loved one back, he'll be powerful and unstoppable. I know that he wants to destroy you because you replaced him and BonBun. He blames BonBun's death on all of you." Puppet explained.

"Wow, such a tragic story." Freddy said. Freddy and The Puppet left the room and I got back up. I, then, put BonBun's endoskeleton back inside her suit and activated it and she came to life, her cleavage was very visible and her private was also very visible due to her withered state.

"FredBear... Am I so glad to finally wake up..." BonBun said weakly.

"Yes, a lot has happened since you've been 'dead'" I say.

"Like what?" BonBun asked.

"Well, I figured out that a little girl was murdered outside the diner, before the bite, and she was murdered by the purple man." I explained.

"How tragic, any more?" She asked.

"Oh yes, much more." I said.

"So basically, the soul of the poor, little girl possessed this puppet that I fought about two days ago and I stole half her power, which I didn't even know I could take power from others. I can now teleport, hover/fly, and turn into a giant version of my head so I can fly at people at an incredible speed and 'jumpscare' them. I also watched the Purple Man murder five children and stuff their bodies in the four new animatronics and me. Then, The Puppet dude guided the souls into the animtronics and now they have human attributes, like we do which made me question whether or not we actually had a soul inside us when we first activated back in 1965. It seems so long ago..." I explain.

"Welp, a lot sure has happened and maybe you're right, maybe we did have a soul inside of us back in 1965, which yes, seems like so long ago..." BonBun said.

"BonBun." I ask.

"Yes?" she asks.

"This is weird for me to say, but I liked kissing you." I admit. Now, if she were a human, her face would get all red and stuff but instead, she grabs my bowtie, pulls me over, and hugs me tightly.

"FredBear, you're tough, admitting your feelings and all." BonBun says.

"It isn't so hard when you're an animatronic, ha." I say. After two minutes of hugging, I make the move and kiss her, right on the damn mouth, BOO-YAH! We kiss so intensely for about 2-3 minutes before I let go.

"BonBun, I was lonely whenever your endoskeleton was taken out and I was also infuriated because I thought you were dead and gone, forever." I say.

"I don't know, I don't think I have very much time left in me FredBear, I can tell you have quite a bit of time left but I don't have too much life remaining inside of me FredBear and I feel sad to tell you this because I don't want to make you cry FredBear." BonBun explains. " I want you to know that I have fully figured out love and it's the bonding between two people that those two can spend their entire life together and enjoy life. I wanted to let you know, FredBear... I love you." BonBun tells me.

"I-I love you, too, BonBun, and I figured out something too, if you would pretend I had the prettiest diamond ring in the world." I ask.

"Ok, let's see where this goes." BonBun says giggling and smiling.

"BonBun, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, forever, all the way to death." I propose.

"FredBear, yes, Yes! I would abolutely love to marry you!" she says full of energy and joy. This has to be the happiest day of my life. We were going to happily spend our lives together until The Puppet bursts the door down and used her powers to throw me against the wall and hold me there.

"There she is. That Puppet thing I was talking about." I managed to say.

"Quiet fool. You have caused me too much trouble and you could've embarassed me, and THAT INFURIATES ME!" Puppet yells.

"Don't you do anything to FredBear!" BonBun tells Puppet fiercely.

"Oh, it isn't FredBear I'll be destroying and taking their life force away from." The Puppet says as she smiles coldy.

"No! You wouldn't dare! You better not! I will destroy you Puppet, if you do!" I shout at The Puppet.

"It's too late. I have won. You can't do anything to get out of my Sy-Kik grip." Puppet says laughing slightly.

"You evil son of a gun. I'll find you, and you'll be destroyed Puppet." I say fiercely.

"TOO LATE!" Puppet yells as she points her other hand out of BonBun and takes a miniscule energy spark out of BonBun. A soul rises out of her and he soul looks at me and blows a kiss as she ascends to heaven. BonBun falls over, lifeless. The Puppet lets go of her grip on me and runs out and door and bolts it shut. I run over to lifeless BonBun. Crying my oil, I hold are in my arms.

"NOOO! WHY!? Why..." I yell in agony. Shall she rest in peace. BonBun 1965-1985 Died because her life force was taken. I knew at this point, I would never EVER trust this puppet, ever again.


	17. Chapter 17: He Is Back!

_**Blah blah blah, really cool chapter, blah blah, and some more blah with a side of blah. Oh sir, would you like a large blah with that? No, I want an extra large blah with my main course of blah. Enjoy the chapter.**_

 **Chapter Seventeen: He's back!**

After the unfortunate of Female BonBun, I realised that Male BonBun's life force is inside of the Female BonBun. I used an unknown power and summoned a shadow version of Male BonBun, his name is Springtrap. Exhausted from using the power, I panted and sat down and deactivated.

I woke up on stage. I could only turn my head, my body wouldn't allow me to move my body or tilt my head up or down. I was in FredBear's Family Diner. There was a weird chanting noise. I looked to my left to see BonBun staring at me, but something wasn't right, his eyes were gone. There were only empty eye sockets. I then turned to my right and saw the puppet hovering next to me and then static filled my vision and I woke up. Shadow Springtrap was just standing there.

"Ya'll right?" He asked.

"Yea, I just had a nightmare from when we were back in FredBear's..." I said. "But it's good to see you, old pal."

"As I am happy to see you, too, buddy." He said cheerfully. "So how was your relationship with female me?" He asked.

"Well, I was about to marry her and the puppet burst in and stole her life force and her soul just, rose into the heavens." I said.

"Aw, that has to suck, man. I feel for you." He said.

"The thing is, I promised one thing to her and I will promise it to you, too." I said.

"What is your promise?" He asked.

"I promise, that at one time, we will take revenge and we will win!" I said.

"I'm guessing you summoned me to be less lonely." He asked.

"That's correct and I need your help. If I can restore balance in our universe, then you can be free and be able to have a second chance, as long as they don't change your gender." I said.

"A chance to be back to normal!? Sounds promising. I will definitely help you now, but I was going to help you anyways, because you're my friend." He said.

"I already know what my plan is, and I hope it gets my rightful place on stage, back to me." I said.

"What is your plan?" He asked.

"Oh, you'll see. It involves getting those remakes of us, taken off stage, for good hopefully." I said, evilly. With that, I laughed and deactivated.


	18. Chapter 18: Sabotage

_**Hey guys, what's up? Hope you're having a fantastic day and if not, my chapter will brighten your day up, even though it has the elimnation of the original Fazbear Crew inside it. If you liked the original characters, don't be sad, it's one way I decided to incorporate FredBear's rise above all. Enjoy the chapter.**_

 **Chapter Eighteen: Sabotage**

Shadow Springtrap stayed behind as I laid my plan into action. I got my wrench and my common knowledge of animatronics and headed into the main room. I went onto the stage and looked at the menaces, deactivated as they are and I began my plan, Operation Sabotage. I got out my tools and opened up the animatronics so I could see their wiring and animatronic parts. I started with Freddy Fazbear. I opened up the hatch on his back and started messing with wires. I connected some wires together and tore others apart. I even broke some of the endoskeleton and took some endoskeleton out. I had sabotaged Freddy. I then proceeded to do the same things to the other animatronics until I they were all sabotaged.

I woke up later and ran to the door to peek outside. I saw some humans looking at the animatronics like they were the best thing since toilets. This mechanic like guy pressed a button on a remote control. The animatronics turned on and started glitching out and moving their bodies in weird ways. The humans looked shocked and the other one wearing glasses looked behind him and pointed towards the puppet. I doubt he was pointing at the puppet but I'd have to get out of the Parts and Services room to see what they were pointing at but I can't risk them seeing me. The men didn't look to happy about this and the mechanic-looking one took them off stage and it looked like he was bringing them back into the Parts and Services, so I ran back and deactivated.

I woke up to a horrible sight. They were all in here, just laying and sitting in various positions. Shadow Springtrap looked at me funny.

"I didn't want these ugly things in my Parts and Services, dang it." I said.

"I'm sorry you have to go through with this. I don't like our new visitors, either." He said. I was so sickened by these "things" that I just deactivated.


	19. Chapter 19: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza II

_**Just enjoy the chapter, JUST DO IT!**_

 **Chapter Nineteen: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza II**

I woke up in a mysterious room. It was very dark and dank. I looked around the room from where I was sitting and it had the familiar white tiled floor but the room appeared to be split into two sections as next to me is a wall, but about 7 feet forward is an opening from floor to the ceiling, like a doorway with no door, but I just assumed it was in two sections because there was no door.

I couldn't quite make it out, but something else was laying down in a deactivated position somewhere in front of me. It was too dark to make out who it was. I also saw someone laying in the entry to this part of the room, he looked like that Freddy Fazbear guy but he didn't look so new. I decided to get up and walk over to that thing sitting in the dark. Once I got closer, I realised it was that Foxy guy, but he was all full of holes and torn up in places, he was withered. I stepped over Freddy and saw the first half of the room. I saw the Bonnie guy and the Chica person, too. They were broken, just like me. Bonnie had no face or left arm. His right hand was just endoskeleton and so was his left foot. He had holes on his thighs. Chica was not in good shape either. Her jaw was pulled open, a lot, too much if you ask me. Her hands were gone and she had other various holes and wires hanging out in places like her head, arms, legs and torso.

Freddy was probably in the best condition of the others. He was still withered, but he only had big rips in his knees and various holes everywhere else. His left eye was blacked out with the white pupil thing. Foxy was in a not-so-good condition, just like the others. He had the suit ripped off his biceps and his endoskeleton frame was showing. His top left part of his head was gone, showing part of his endoskeleton head and endoskeleton ear. His legs had all the animatronic suit ripped off of it, except for the top portion of his thighs, making it look as if he had skinny grey legs with ripped, tan shorts. I was in a bit more dire situation than the others but my witheredness looked similar to Freddy's witheredness.

I, then, realized that I was "floating". I, then, proceeded to look for any form of attempting to look at my face, like a mirror of some sort. I found a broken piece of glass on the floor and I looked into the mirror fragment only to be horrified by my discovery. I was nothing but a suit. No endoskeleton. No nothing. I had no eyes and I was missing an ear where wires seemed to be spewing from. My mouth wouldn't shut and my purple hat and bowtie were replaced by black ones.

"Very suspicious," I thought. I then realized I couldn't speak, possibly due to my mouth being permenantly stuck hanging open. I knew that I had to wander the halls, now.

I left my enemies in the room I woke up in (which I discovered by the name plate on the door that it was a Parts and Services room) and I proceeded to wander a long hall that contained two doors on the left, a door straight down the end, and one doorway on the right, which was the closest doorway. I approached the doorway to find another longer hallway that had 5 doorways in it, two on the left, two on the right, and one down at the very end.

I went down the longest hallway and found that each of the 4 closer doorways were each party rooms. The one at the very end was a security office. Strange. I went back to the shorter hallway and the two doors on the left were bathrooms. I, then, proceeded down to the end of that hallway to find it led to a giant mainroom. There was a stage, several arcade machines in the central portion of the room, dining tables in front of the stage, a puppet's box and prize corner in a corner next to another doorway, and directly down the room to my right was some odd boy holding balloons, and, also, there was a carousel in front of him.

On stage were more animatronics. They looked newer, better, and fancier than the old Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and, wait... where was foxy? Also, to note, these guys were called like Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica. The arcade machines, as I passed them, looked old and irrelevant. The carousel looked in working condition and the boy with the balloons looked fishy. I approached the puppet's box to confirm my worst nightmares, the puppet from the previous location was here! As I quietly panicked I hear a high-pitched slightly faster version of Pop Goes the Weasel start to play as the puppet rises from his box. I knew "stuff" was about to go down.

As the puppet begins to ball a fist and was about to swing a big one at me, the main doors open and the puppet hides and I decide to run (or float) behind his box as quickly as can be. The security guard has arrived. He walks by the toy animatronics, shining a flashlight around, and walks off towards the security office. As soon as he leaves the main room, the puppet bursts from his box in lightning speed and grabs me by the neck, dangling me high in the air.

"Be gone, demon," the puppet mutters.

"What to do...," I think in unison. As the puppet is about to steal my life force, the clock strikes twelve a.m. and he releases me.

"You're lucky to be alive, scum," the puppet declares. All I let out is some childly giggle. Confused, the puppet goes back into his box and the melody "Grandfather Clock" begins to chime. I notice, out of the corner of my eye, one of the Toy Animatronics looking at me, but as I turned around to see what was up, Toy Bonnie quickly turns back like nothing happened.

"Strange..." I mutter in a deep, dark voice. Shocked that I can talk, I wheel around to see a camera on the ceiling pointing at the puppet's box activates and I run out of its view. I hear some winding-up like noise and then I watch the camera deactivate. Then, the one pointing at the main stage activates. It eventually deactivate and I don't know which one activates next.

I take this opportunity to go to the final room I haven't viewed, yet, which was to the right of the prize corner. I entered the room. It was titled "Kid's Cove", by the huge banner hanging from the ceiling. In the corner is a silhouette of some pile of rubbish. I approach it to be horrified by the sighting of some mangled Foxy-looking animatronic. I mean, it was MANGLED. M.A.N.G.L.E.D. It had like two hands sticking out, each sticking from a different location and it also had three feet sticking out of various locations. It's head was white, unlike the original Foxy's pirate red. It had pink blush circles on it's cheeks. It's eyes were yellow and it had a pink outline around the eyes. I couldn't tell if it was male or female so I'll just call it, Mangle or it. The camera activated in Kid's Cove and I reacted without the ability to stop myself and when I say I couldn't stop, I mean it. I turned into my head, but larger version of it and just flew straight into the camera making a weird noise (The FNAF 2 Animatronic Jumpscare Sound, look it up if you don't know what it sounds like). The camera broke and I returned to my regular body form.

"What the hell just happened!?" I exclaimed without meaning to. Then the mangled animatronic activated, looked at me for a split second, and climbed onto the ceiling flying around like Tarzan. It climbed away into the main room and I was left speechless. I wandered my way back to the parts and services room where I went back to exactly where I woke up, got in a deactivated sitting position, and deactivated for the night. The clock struck 6 A.M.

 _ **I have began to work on this project again after about a year of idling. It is now 10/29/16 and I will probably upload the first chapter tonight. Thanks for reading this far and it will be less mature from this point on. Thanks a bunch! ~FSM**_


	20. Chapter 20: Where is BonBun?

_**Hey Guys, what's up? It's FastSuperMario here and welcome back! Today, I begin the continuation of my FNAFTES (Five Nights at Freddy's: The Entire Story) series. I started this back in 11/25/15 and made chapters 1-19 by 12/6/15. My computer screwed up and I got it fixed about August of 2016 and now it's October (10/29/16) and I'm continuing my work. Let's get right into the chapter!**_

It was cold, dark, and wet. I was flying through the air. I could feel the soft cotton-like feeling of the clouds whipping through my face. I could see BonBun flying next to me. She had the glorius wings of a Pegasus or maybe an angel. She then started flying further and further away from me.

"My love! Where are you going?" I called out to her. No response.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" I said out to her. No response yet again. I began to worry as she faded away from my view. I then started to hear voices.

"She's gone forever!" a very snake-like voice said.

"You will never see her ever again!" an ogre voice said in unison.

"No... NO!" I yelled in agonizing pain.

I woke up from my slumber in the room with my withered enemies. There the bastards were, all deactivated and ugly looking as always. I hated their guts. They were supposed to be the better versions of me and my beloved BonBun. Oh no, BonBun! Where was she? I just realized that she wasn't in here!

"God dammit, why did you she have to be the one who wasn't here. Why couldn't it be the puppet for God's sake!" This was a bad idea to talk my thoughts out because I heard movement on the other side of the wall.

"Hey Chica. Chica, my love, wake up!" I heard a strange british voice say in a malfunct way.

"I-I-I'm a-wak-wak-wake" An extremely malfunctioning voice said in a country accent.

"Where are we?" A serious voice of authority (slightly less deeper than mine) said. God dammit. That fox was going to wake up any second and be all like "There's that son of a bitch! Get him", so I decided to do some manipulating and get to know these guys and actually not act like I was their supreme enemy this whole time.

"Hey. Freddy. Come closer." I said in a passive-aggressive voice.

"Who said that?" He replied. He came around the wall that was blocking my view of Withered Bonnie and Withered Chica and saw Withered Foxy first thing.

"Oh my, that is not good." He said. Then he saw me. I got up and charged him over. His face. Haha. His fucking face was like "God, please help me". The others soon were in confusion. Withered Bonnie looked ready to charge me over, but he didn't. So I took my fist, threw it back, balled up a fist, and swung it as hard as I could into Withered Freddy's face. I knocked his jaw clean off. Withered Foxy woke up from the ear-piercing noise of my fist slamming into his face. I picked up Withered Freddy by the bowtie and threw him into Withered Foxy and caused them both to go unconscious. All that was left of a threat was Withered Bonnie. I charged him before he could think. I grabbed him by the red bowtie and slammed him hard into the wall.

"Listen here Withered Bonnie. I want answers but I don't want them from your sorry ass. Goodbye" I knocked him out in one solid punch to the gut and another to the his left side of his head. I left Withered Chica in shock as I ran out of the Parts and Services room. I ran down the hallway making all sorts of noise. I saw the Toys look at me was a ran by the stage and towards the Puppet's Box. I charged into the box, left a dent, and caused the Marionette to pop out in agonizing pain. I grabbed the Marionette by the entire head with my huge hands.

"Don't struggle. I'll only tighten my grip which will eventually crush your pitiful head." I said with regret and authority.

"What. Do. You. Want." The Marionette struggled to say. I grinned a big grin.

"Ha. What do I want? I want us to cut the shit and be friends. I also want some answers, pal. I know I sound like that big douchebag but I sincerely want to not be enemies with you and I want some answers. FAST." I explained with all the truthfulness I had in me.

"Ok. Maybe our first confrontation wasn't the best. I understand you. I'll be your friend under one condition. Don't let the Withereds take the pizzeria over." The Marionette said.

"You got yourself a deal. Friend. Let's shake on it." I said. We shook and I heard faint running as Withered Foxy came barreling down the hallway from the Parts and Services room.

 **Foxy's POV:**

I will kill that son of a bitch. I don't know anything about him other than that he was the old one in our pizzeria's parts and services room. I think Freddy told us. This FredBear guy seriously injured Freddy and scared Chica half to death. He made Bonnie cry oil out what was left of his face and Freddy's in there leaking oil out of his jaw. He made me go unconscious for at least a minute or two and I am not going to let that fly. I faintly heard someone say "stop that fox-character!" and I was suddenly aware of the stage and I then realized, we were replaced.

 **Freddy's POV:**

I was spazzing out on the floor. I couldn't control myself. I was leaking oil out of my jaw and I was going to pass out, I thought. Bonnie crawled over to me and I could tell he was in agonizing pain.

"What just happened...?" I let out. Even talking was painful and hard without a jaw.

"I don't know. Foxy went after him and I really don't know. Bonnie said. Foxy went after him, that's a good deal. Foxy'll show him who's the dominant force around here. Then again, something didn't feel right about that FredBear guy, it's like he had a power as strong as the Marionette's...

 **FredBear's POV:**

The Marionette then commanded the Toy Animatronics to seize Withered Foxy.

"Stop that fox character!" The Marionette shouted. The Toys went from idling to kicking animatronic ass. They almost broke his snout off. He collapsed to the ground and forfeited. He fleed back to where he came from. I then looked at the barely touched toy animatronics. They all slouched back to the stage. I remembered when I used to be on a stage. Now I feel like a grandpa because I was out then "my kids" were out. This was one interesting day, but how am I going to go back to the parts and services room peacefully?

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! This was started 10/29/16 and completed 10/30/16. Thanks for viewing and have an amazing day my Ender Minions! Peace out!**_


End file.
